


A Session in Curiosity

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Andrew sometimes wondered if his wife would be open to being a little more open. He didn’t think of himself as bisexual, or bi curious, but he was definitely curious about Phil Coulson.
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Andrew Garner, Phil Coulson/Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanderingsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/gifts).



> You deserve all the Philindrew threesomes! I'm sure yours will be awesome when you finally finish them, but here is a humble offering in the meantime.
> 
> *  
> I have always loved the idea of a Andrew/May/Coulson threesome. The way their relationship is depicted in Season 2 is one of my favorite things from that season. There is no jealousy and no testosterone going around, there is only two men who love Melinda May and want to take care of her. The fact that Coulson considered Andrew a friend and was comfortable going to him about his compulsion is a huge hint of the trust and respect between them.  
> When I joined this fandom I was shocked at the lack of Andrew/May/Coulson, but after spending some time on Tumblr and doing some digging I found out why.
> 
> This is probably one of the fics I've edited the most and obsessed over the most before posting. I didn't really plan to split it up in chapters but it became too long not to.
> 
> Enjoy!

Andrew had wondered a lot about Phil Coulson at first. The way he and May hovered around each other was...unique to say the least. It was like they had their own gravitational pull, always in sync, never doubting the other. Andrew wondered if it came with years of practice or if it had been a natural thing. He wondered if they hated each other when they first met or became best friends right away. He never did work up the courage to ask Melinda too much about her Academy days when it came to Phillip.

Andrew didn’t want it to sound like he was jealous or insecure, because he was sure that Melinda loved him. She was not a woman to do something because she was bored, or to half ass a big commitment. He knew she was faithful to him and understood that a marriage needed more than love. Andrew sometimes wondered if his wife would be open to being a little more open. He didn’t think of himself as bisexual, or bi curious, but he was _definitely_ curious about Phil Coulson.

The man just imposed respect. Phil’s ability to command and have people follow his orders came naturally. He didn’t have to act tough. The first time Andrew met him, he had wondered why a spy agency would pick someone so plain looking and promote him that quickly. It wasn’t until Andrew started consulting for S.H.I.E.L.D that he understood. The most dangerous people were the ones who hid in plain sight.

Andrew shifted in his seat; the book he had tried to read forgotten in his lap. He wondered if Phillip would be suspicious, alarmed, or disgusted at the idea of a threesome. Andrew had seen how he looked at Melinda, nothing lurid or disrespectful, more like adoring and longing. Phil always got into the SUVs after Melinda did. He always brought her home, stayed by her side when she was hurt, called her when her hurt wasn’t physical. Now and then Andrew caught a little bit of lust in Phil’s gaze, but he had no doubts about his loyalty. Phil Coulson was a good man.

That’s what intrigued Andrew. The self-control he exercised not to cross boundaries. Maybe it was best if they weren’t crossed, but Andrew was itching to find out. Life in the suburbs needed some spicing up now and then.

“Boring book?”

Andrew smiled and looked up, almost chocking on his spit. Melinda was standing naked at his office door. She smirked and wiggled, her tight breasts swaying lightly.

“Did you get lost on your way to the shower?”

Melinda bit her lower lip. “Maybe I wanted you to carry me there.”

Andrew leaned back in his seat, smirking. “Yeah?”

“Never mind, I think I can find it on my own.” She turned to leave, flipping her hair, but turned her head to smirk at him.

Melinda’s giggles drowned Andrew’s growl as he chased her up the stairs. He caught her before she went into the bathroom and picked her up, sinking his fingers in the supple flesh of her ass.

“Would you like help taking off your clothes, Doctor Garner?”

Andrew groaned, kissing her neck. He had to put her down to divest quickly. Melinda started the shower and backed into it, whistling when his cock bobbed out, already hard.

He followed her, stroking his shaft. Andrew had never been gladder that they had ripped off the white, boring tub and opted for a walk-in shower with a seat instead.

Melinda pressed her wet body against his and Andrew’s cock jumped. She immediately started stroking him. He gripped her ass, caressing her flesh lightly. Melinda loved stroking his cock from root to tip, starting by cupping his balls in her hand and then releasing them, running her warm palm all the way up the underneath of his shaft, while his head rubbed against her soft skin. She did it again and again until Andrew was worried that he would bruise her ass from how hard he gripped.

“Fuck, babe.”

Melinda looked up at him, blinking the drops of water away. “Too much?”

“Never.”

She smirked as she sank to her knees. Andrew had to close his eyes for a second or the image of his wife, on her knees, with both hands wrapped around his cock, would be enough to finish him off. He almost screamed when Melinda swallowed his cock.

Andrew opened his eyes and looked down. She was almost gagging on his shaft, spit running down the corners of her mouth, washed off by the water quickly. He tangled his right hand in her hair and tried not to push, too much.

“Fuck, Melinda, I’m...”

Melinda let him go with a wet pop, so filthy Andrew felt his sack draw up. He squeezed the base of his cock as he watched his wife wipe her mouth with the back of her hand and lick her fingers.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, still on her knees.

Andrew reached out and caressed her cheek, smiling. He wasn’t sure what possessed him, but he decided to use Melinda’s libido against her.

“You have to hear me out first.”

Melinda groaned, but took his hand and stood up. Andrew pulled her to him, rubbing his cock on her soft belly and groaning.

“You know I love fucking you but—

Melinda pulled back. “Are you coming out to me?”

Andrew threw his head back and laughed. When he could say a full sentence again, he leaned his forehead against his wife’s.

“I’m actually confessing that I’ve been fantasizing about someone else.”

Melinda deadpanned.

“And I’m sure at one point in your life you had fantasies about him as well. So, I was thinking...why don’t we discover if he lives up to those fantasies...together?”

She blinked at him rapidly. “You want to have a threesome with Coulson, don’t you?”

“As long as you’re okay with that. If there’s boundaries you and he have already discussed, I don’t want to mess them up.”

Melinda shook her head. Her hand resumed her stroking and Andrew groaned. His eyes flew open when she stopped, and the warmth of her skin was gone.

“I’m going to invite him over for dinner. Save your excitement, Doctor Garner.”

Andrew groaned as he watched her walk away from him and bend down to pick up her towel.

The doorbell rang while Andrew was seasoning the steak. He heard Melinda pad softly down the stairs, a courtesy to him. The first few months of them living together she had almost given him a heart attack every day by sneaking up on him silently.

Andrew heard the door open, but the conversation was muffled by the classical music filtering into the kitchen through the living room. Two synchronized sets of steps approached as Andrew put the meat in the oven. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Andrew, good evening,” Coulson said.

Andrew turned. “Hey man, glad you could make it.”

Coulson nodded.

“And, he’s early,” Melinda said, wiggling her eyebrows at Andrew.

She took the wine Phillip was holding and headed for the living-room. Andrew smirked as he watched him watch Melinda walk away. That tiny black dress of hers was one she bad brought home from an undercover mission. It was satin and hugged her curves in the right places, the right strap always slid off, teasing a peek of her areola.

“So, what’s the occasion?”

Andrew’s head snapped back to Phil. He was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands in his pants pockets, jacket still buttoned.

“Thought it would be nice to have a quiet dinner where we don’t discuss work or are recovering from work. You want a beer?”

Phil nodded. “Want some help?”

“Can you handle a salad?”

Phil chuckled as he took the beer. He clinked his bottle with Andrew’s and placed it down on the kitchen counter to take his jacket off. Andrew tried not to leer, but he still watched intently. Phil was shorter than him, but he had a wide back. His shoulders stretched his dress shirt tight. He had picked a light grey one, a subtle sign that he didn’t consider any of this work. Phil folded his sleeves up and Andrew almost groaned at the expanse of hairy forearms he revealed.

“What kind of salad were you thinking, chef?”

Melinda found them standing side by side at the kitchen island. Phil was showing him some new chopping techniques. Andrew pretended to watch but his eyes kept wandering to the agent’s big, veiny hands. He wondered if that saying about hands and other measurements was true.

“Coulson, that wine is delicious!”

Andrew laughed. “Where’s our glass?”

Melinda shrugged. “I’m sure you two had beers.”

Phil kept chopping the cucumber, much more intently than needed.

“As long as you didn’t drink all the wine. I don’t think Phillip is ready for that side of you.”

Melinda came up behind Andrew and wrapped her hands around his torso. “Coulson has seen a lot worse.” She had to stand on her toes to nibble Andrew’s neck.

They both turned their attention to Phil, who was still performing the same task meticulously. There was a bit of pink on his neck and tips of his ears.

Andrew reached out and tapped his bicep lightly. “You okay, Phil?”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, just...ummm...it’s a little warm here.”

“I’ll open the patio door,” Melinda said.

She slid away from Andrew but took the long way around the kitchen island, walking past Phil. She placed her right hand lightly on his arm as she brushed by him. Andrew felt his dick twitch when he saw Phil close his eyes for a few seconds and breathe deeply.

A gust of crisp air burst into the room, dragging in the sounds of the evening. Melinda was standing by the white curtains, watching them.

“Mel, did Andrew let you be his little helper and set the table?” Phil asked.

Andrew laughed before he could stop it. He smirked when Melinda narrowed her eyes at them.

“Maybe I cooked.”

“Yeah, if that were the case, we would be having peanut-butter sandwiches.”

Melinda opened and closed her mouth like a fish and Andrew couldn’t help but laugh again. She glared at him.

“She’s good at other things,” Andrew said, grinning at his wife.

Melinda leaned against the patio door and looked straight at Phil. “Yeah, maybe Coulson will be lucky to find out at what.” She tilted her head to the right.

Phil dropped the knife on the cutting board loudly. “Okay, what’s up?” He looked at Andrew and then Melinda.

“We were hoping to get through dinner first but since you want to know so bad...”

Melinda walked back to the kitchen. She stopped behind Phil and slid her hands up his back until they rested on his shoulders. She kneaded as she leaned closer to his right ear, blowing air lightly. Andrew bit his lip as he watched Phillip close his eyes and grip the counter. His dress pants were too dark for Andrew to tell if he was hard yet.

“Andrew has this fantasy of sharing me with you.”

Phil groaned and stepped away. “This is a joke, right?”

“Phillip, we would never dare play such a cruel joke on you,” Andrew said.

Melinda didn’t try to touch him again. She simply smiled as she looked at him.

“Cruel.” Phil snorted. “What, do you think I’m dying to bang your wife?”

Andrew smirked. He was deflecting, which he took as a good sign. He pulled Melinda to him, turning her so her back hit his chest, his hands cupping her breasts. Phil followed their movement.

“I think you have been, and you’ve had many chances to make a move, but you’re a good man and a loyal friend so you never risked that.” Andrew kissed Melinda’s neck, all the time holding Phil’s gaze.

“So.. this is you trying to teach me a lesson?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “This is us wanting to share this with you. This is a safe space, nothing that happens here will be used against you.”

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?”

Melinda gulped down the rest of Andrew’s beer. “I love Vegas!”

Andrew laughed and turned her to him, lifting her on the counter and moving between her thighs. He moaned when he felt her tongue peek out to play with his. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, watching Phil with the tail of his left eye. Melinda was moaning freely, her back arching and pelvis pushing against Andrew’s groin. He slipped his hand between her thighs and pulled the skimpy excuse for underwear she had on to the side. His middle finger slid right in, the squelching noises loud in the quiet of the kitchen.

“She’s dripping, Phil,” Andrew said, turning to look at him. “She needs a proper fuck and you need to know how greedy she gets. There’re nights I can’t keep up. She’ll have me drained and begging for more still.” Andrew kissed Melinda’s throat, smirking when he felt her squirm. “Help me fuck her until she can’t stand anymore.”

Melinda and Phil moaned at the same time, always in sync. Andrew turned his head to find Phil gripping the now visible bulge in his pants. Melinda hopped off the counter and went to him. Andrew smirked, watching her ass on full display since her dress had ridden up.

His wife wrapped her hands around Phil’s neck and pulled him closer. “You know you’ve dreamed about this.” She licked his lips.

Phil groaned and gripped her ass, pulling her closer to him. Andrew moaned, watching his wife almost melt in her field partner’s arms.

“Upstairs,” Phil said, almost growling, “now.” He slapped her ass and Melinda squeaked.

Andrew blinked, watching his wife who usually loved to dominate in bed, almost giggle and flush like a schoolgirl. Melinda looked back at him, winked, and started heading toward the stairs.

Phil and Andrew looked at each other.

“You have five seconds to start walking,” Melinda said, her voice moving away.

Andrew laughed. “Let me just turn off the oven.” He took out the steak and flipped the switch off. Phil was in his space when he turned.

“I would like to know if tonight is just about May, or if you...” Phil looked him up and down.

Andrew smirked. “I’m very much in on this.”

He still didn’t see the kiss coming. Phil growled and pulled him down by his shirt, his lips rough and wet. Andrew was panting when they parted.

“Wow...” Andrew had to close his eyes for a moment.

“Seriously?” Melinda shouted from the top of the stairs.

Phil chuckled. “Let’s go teach your wife a lesson in patience.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly underestimated how long this threesome is lol
> 
> So here goes chapter 2 of 3!
> 
> Enjoy!

Andrew chuckled as he followed Phil. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice the Dom streak in you until tonight.”

Phil turned when he reached the top of the stairs. “I’m a spy for a reason.”

“This way,” Andrew said, taking his hand and leading him to the master bedroom.

Melinda was sitting at the foot of the bed. She raised her right eyebrow when they came in.

“Why are you still dressed?” Phil asked.

She huffed. “Maybe I decided to put my clothes back on cause’ you two took long.”

Andrew watched Phil as he ran his eyes up and down Melinda’s body.

“Take it off. Now.”

“What do you want, Phil?”

Andrew watched him walk over to the sofa in the corner of the room. Phil unbuttoned his jacket and sat, resting his arms on the armrests, his right leg on his left knee.

Melinda stood and walked up to Andrew. She smirked as she stripped for him, bending so her ass was on view for Phil when she picked up the dress off the floor. Andrew ran his hands up her torso, cupping her breasts lightly, but his eyes were on Phillip. Melinda huffed and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Andrew laughed and kissed the top of her head, giving her his attention again before she got grumpy.

“You should definitely take off some more clothes, Andrew,” Phil said.

“Are you just going to watch?” Andrew had to ask.

Phil palmed the bulge in his pants. “For now, yes.”

Melinda turned to smile at him, it turned into a smirk as Andrew watched their eyes lock. A silent understanding taking place. Had they talked about this before? Or were they so similar that the same thing crossed their minds?

Andrew moved Melinda’s hair behind her right ear and leaned closer to whisper. “Why don’t you go sit on Phillip while I take my clothes off, so he isn’t lonely.”

His wife grinned, kissing him lightly before she turned. Andrew groaned as he watched her hips sway. Melinda ran her hands up Phil’s legs before she turned and sat right on his erection, giggling when he slapped her ass.

Andrew groaned and closed his eyes, palming himself. He had been ignoring it, but the pressure only increased. He took off his shirt and undershirt quickly but slowed down when his fingers fell on his belt buckle. He looked up. Phil was watching him as he played with Melinda’s nipples. She was squirming, her chest flushed.

Andrew grinned and undid his belt, unzipped his slacks, and pushed them down along with his boxer briefs. Melinda moaned when his hard cock slapped against his belly, spurting precum. Andrew was used to the reaction when he dropped his pants, but usually it was wide eyes and a gasp. Phil just smirked. Andrew held his gaze as he jerked off.

Phil’s hands tightened on Melinda’s hip. He sat up to whisper in her ear. “Show me how you fuck your husband, Mel.”

Andrew smirked when he heard the nickname, although he knew it wasn’t for him to use. He watched as Melinda turned and kissed Phil, her hips grinding as the wet noises got louder.

Phil smacked her ass lightly. “Go.”

Andrew held his hand out for his wife and smiled. “What would you like to see, Phillip?”

Melinda ran her hands all over his chest. Andrew wrapped his arms around her but kept looking at Phil. The agent seemed sad for a second.

“Phil?”

Andrew watched Phil’s eyes refocus and loose the glaze that had started to cover the pale blue.

“Pick her up. I want to watch you fuck her standing up.”

Melinda giggled. “You don’t want to watch me suck his dick?”

Phil gripped his bulge and groaned. “No arguing.”

Melinda squealed when Andrew picked her up. His cock was more than hard and the head so sensitive he almost blew when it smacked against her entrance. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and gripped his shoulders.

“Are you wet enough?” Andrew asked.

Melinda whined. “I’ve been ready before Coulson even got here.”

Andrew heard Phil chuckle but everything around him was out of focus as Melinda rocked her hips and moved up and down in his arms, trying to get his tip to catch in her opening. Andrew growled and jolted her in his arms.

Melinda moaned and arched her back as Andrew pulled her down on his cock. Her hair tickled his hands as he held her hips, his fingers gripping her a little too tightly. He hoped he didn’t leave bruises.

“Oh… Drew fuck...so big...” Melinda whined.

Andrew liked when his wife thought she couldn’t take it at first. He wasn’t even halfway in, but she was making that desperate sound she made when she was too impatient and skipped foreplay. He wondered if Phil knew she would be extra sensitive this way.

Thinking of Phil made Andrew realize he wasn’t giving the man any attention. He tore his eyes from Melinda’s heaving chest and moaned. Phil had finally taken his cock out and was stroking it. He was leaning against the sofa, a lazy smirk on his lips as his right fist moved up and down his wide shaft.

“Fuck!” Andrew had to move a little or his knees would give out. “Babe, why didn’t you tell me how big he was?”

Melinda laughed as she turned her head to look. She was clearly aware of his gift because Andrew didn’t detect any surprise in her eyes, just greed.

“Fuck her, Andrew,” Phil said. He pumped his cock faster, the red tip dripping pre-cum freely.

“Phil...oh fuck!” Andrew moaned and then laughed. Melinda was tired of being ignored and was biting and pulling his nipples. He let her play as he bounced her on his cock. “Phil, I will get to fuck her every night after this. Don’t you want...”

“Don’t push, Drew.” Melinda kissed up his neck until she reached his ear. “Let him do it at his pace.”

“Get off his cock, Mel,” Phil said, smirking when she whipped her head around. “Get off his cock and get on the bed.”

Melinda groaned. “And here I was trying to help you out.”

Andrew watched in awe as his wife did what she was told. She lifted herself until his cock popped out of her. They both moaned in disappointment, but Andrew’s didn’t last long because Phil stood up.

His cock was sticking out of the opening of the zipper, so hard Andrew wasn’t sure how he walked to them. Phil pulled Melinda to him and held her arms as he kissed and bit her neck. Melinda mewled.

“You’re going to lie on the bed and play with yourself,” Phil said, licking the side of her neck, “but you’re not allowed to come.” He shoved her toward the bed lightly.

Melinda huffed but did as she was told. Andrew felt his cock harden further as he watched his wife obey so well. He had no intention to play rough with her in the bedroom, but he had to admit it did something to him to watch her enjoy being ordered around.

“What are you going to do?” Melinda asked as she crawled to the middle of the bed, her perfect ass in the air and glistening lips on view for them.

Phil smirked as he looked at Andrew. His eyes wandered all over, but Andrew knew where his goal was. He still had to dig his fingernails in his palms not to come when Phil’s hand wrapped around his shaft. His skin was rough but warm. Melinda hummed from the bed. Andrew was sure she was already fingering herself. She had a peculiar obsession with male masturbation and Andrew couldn’t wait to make her dream come true tonight.

“Ever had your cock sucked by a man before, Doctor Garner?”

Andrew shook his head, trying to take deep breaths.

“May I?”

Andrew nodded.

“So fucking big,” Coulson said, dropping to his knees, but he didn’t do anything else. He looked up into Andrew’s eyes instead. “I need some vocalized consent here, Doc. Don’t leave me hanging.”

Andrew threw his head back and laughed. “Please suck my dick, Phillip.”

Melinda snorted and then moaned when Phil swallowed Andrew’s cock. He took the shaft almost all the way in. Andrew felt it when he hit the back of his throat. He had to steady himself by holding Phil’s shoulder.

“Ohhhh fuck that’s....”

This was not Melinda blowing him. There was no delicate mouth stretching wide to take him in, no soft lips to kiss the tip, no gentle hands to play with his balls. Andrew moaned as Phillip moved up and down the shaft, gagging each time. His cock was covered in spit and so sensitive Andrew wanted to scream. Phil’s hands were rough and quick as they started stroking him off. Andrew whined.

“Easy, Coulson, he can’t come if you get rough. He likes it slow and gentle,” Melinda said.

Andrew heard her talk, but his neck was frozen, her voice sounded so distant over his thundering heartbeat.

Phil chuckled and released him. Andrew screamed when his shaft smacked against his belly. He had to squeeze the base before he blew all over Phil’s face, although that sounded like a good idea.

“Go fuck your wife, Doctor Garner,” Phil said. He stood up, holding his bobbing dick.

Andrew locked his right hand on Phil’s neck and pulled him closer, their foreheads almost touching. “What about you?”

Phil smiled. “I’m fine. Please.” He took his clothes off quickly and turned.

Andrew admired his ass as Phil walked back to the sofa. He looked over to the bed. Melinda was biting her lip. Her fingers played with her clit as she moaned softly. Andrew walked to her and pulled her by the legs, picking her up bridal style. It occurred to him that he hadn’t carried her that way when they eloped. She had been too horny to be romantic. Melinda giggled as he bounced her in his arm, kissing her gently. Andrew sat down on the side of the bed facing Phil, who was currently stroking his cock slowly.

“Phillip, I think you’re deflecting,” Andrew said, holding Melinda right above his cock. With the way her legs were folded her swollen pussy was at the right angle to be fucked while Andrew sat down. “I think you’re afraid of what will happen if you do fuck her.”

Melinda moaned. She wrapped her hands around his neck as Andrew lowered her on his cock and leaned her head shading his chest. He pushed her halfway down before he lifted her again and repeated.

Andrew watched Phil watch them. The agent licked his lips as his hand increased speed. Now and then he closed his eyes and his nostrils flared. Andrew did it again, one arm wrapped around Melinda’s torso, the other under her knees. He lowered her on his dick until she had half of it inside, and then moved her up and down quickly. His wife moaned and gasped. She was desperate for an orgasm, but Andrew thought he knew why she was holding out.

“Come on, man. You won’t ruin any of this. We wanted to share this with you.” Andrew sucked Melinda’s left nipple as his eyes held Phillip’s gaze. “I want you to fuck her. Melinda wants you to fuck her.”

As if on cue, she whined, rocking her hips. Melinda was close to desperate, and Andrew chuckled. His wife became a little demon when she was horny and not satisfied.

“Coulson...please...” She dragged the words out like she was drunk.

“Bring her here, Andrew,” Phil finally said.

Melinda gasped and her eyes flew open, searching him. Andrew grinned. He stood up, bouncing Melinda lightly. She only huffed; she was past teasing. Andrew deposited her on Phil’s lap and went to his nightstand. He looked at them as he searched for the box of condoms. Phil’s hands were running up and down Melinda’s body. He started with her hair, playing with the strands and gathering them in his palms, pulling lightly before he caressed her back, moving his hands all over the expanses of her milky skin. Phil slapped her ass every time his hands reached there. Melinda was grinding on him and groaning.

“Better hurry with that condom, Doc, your wife is a little impatient,” Phil said, grinning at Andrew.

Melinda groaned again. “Both of you are annoying and too slow!”

“You want it bad, huh Mel? Is your little pussy throbbing? I’m sure you’re so wet you’ll be dripping in a few minutes.”

Andrew had to squeeze his cock with his free hand as he walked back to the two of them. He didn’t know dirty talk could affect him so much, and he didn’t know Phillip was so good at it. He handed the condom over.

Phil nodded at him as Melinda scooted down so he had room. Andrew watched Phil’s hard cock bob as he ripped the foil package with his teeth. He rolled the condom down groaning and pulled Melinda back to him.

“Fuck her mouth, Doctor Garner,” Phil said as he ran his fingers across Melinda’s folds. “Maybe this way she won’t sass us.”

Andrew moaned watching how easily Melinda molded herself to Phil’s body. She lifted her hips for him as Phil lined up his cock. Melinda groaned when the head breached her opening, slumping forward and hiding her face in Phil’s neck. He gripped her ass and held her down while hammering up into her. In his arms Melinda moaned, her sounds turning desperate as Phil increased his speed.

Andrew worried his wife was in pain for a second, but he knew she could fight off someone three times as big as either of them. He realized Melinda _liked_ this. She liked the roughness that came so naturally to Phil. She liked the pleasure that bordered on pain. Andrew knew he would never be able to give her something even close to this experience but watching her enjoy it from Phil made him throb. He stroked his cock in time with Phil’s thrusts.

“Andrew,” Phil said, looking him in the eyes, “fuck her mouth. I’m sure she’ll love having both of us.”

Melinda moaned.

Phil smirked, caressing her hair before pulling it. “You will, won’t you? The idea of having both of us inside makes you even wetter, doesn’t it, Mel?”

Andrew watched Melinda’s face contort in pleasure as she snuck her right hand between her thighs. She looked up when he loomed over her. His hard cock was level with her mouth. Melinda smiled as her tongue peeked out, lapping up all the pre-cum. She moaned when Andrew threw his head back and swallowed his shaft.

“Such a good girl,” Phil said.

Andrew could hear the sharp sounds as his palm smacked Melinda’s ass but all he could focus on was Melinda’s hot mouth on him. She sucked her cheeks in until the pressure almost broke him and released him before he blew. Andrew growled. His shaft throbbed as Melinda did it again and again. She lost precision whenever Phil decided to fuck her harder. She would breathe heavier and try to get back to what she was doing. Andrew laughed as he tangled his hands in her hair, holding her head as he pushed a little deeper. Melinda’s hair was sweaty, her chest flushed, tears were running down her face, yet through all that she moaned, now and then asking for more.

“I think we need to give her a treat, Phillip,” Andrew said, after the third time in two minutes he almost came down Melinda’s throat.

Phil leaned his head against the back of the chair and looked up at him. “Always making sure your wife is comfortable, such a good husband.” He extended his arm and ran his hand down Andrew’s torso before he turned to Melinda. “Thank your husband because he is the only reason you get to come so soon.”

Melinda and Andrew moaned at the same time. She because Phil started hammering into her again, and he because Phil’s thrust jolted Melinda forward, pushing her even further down Andrew’s cock. Phil simply smirked and continued.

She let Andrew go and growled, biting Phil’s neck. “Fuck…Coulson…fuck fuck I’m gonna….ahhhhhhhh….”

Andrew had never heard his wife be so loud. She sat up on Phil’s lap and started to play with her nipples. Phil’s thumb pressed on her clit without mercy, his palm caressing her lower belly. Andrew watched as her whole body froze. Melinda’s mouth dropped open and she exhaled before she was finally able to moan.

“Fuck!” Phil pulled her down on his chest and held her tightly as his hips jumped.

Andrew smirked when he realized Melinda had triggered his orgasm as well. His smug feeling didn’t last for too long because a warm palm wrapped around his cock. Andrew groaned and almost doubled forward. Phil was jerking him off while his other hand seemed to be moving between Melinda’s cheeks. She was mewling and twisting but she reached out and started playing with his balls.

For a moment, Andrew could not believe he was standing in his bedroom while his wife’s ass was being fingered by her best friend who was also stroking him off. He did not have much time to dwell on it however, because his sack drew up and he screamed. Andrew’s orgasm blinded him; his eyes blacked out and he had to hold the back of the couch not to fall flat on his ass. He could hear Melinda hum and giggle and realized he probably blew all over her face. When he could see again, he looked down to find Phil licking the fingers of the hand he had used to jerk him off clean and then offer them to Melinda who slurped around them like it was a popsicle, humming.

“I need to sit down.” Andrew panted and walked to the bed, collapsing on the mattress and spreading out his limbs because he felt like he was overheating. He could hear Melinda gasp every few seconds.

When he could lift his head again, Andrew saw Phil sucking Melinda’s right nipple. Phil realized he was being watched and caught his gaze, looking at Andrew over Melinda’s shoulder. Andrew smirked. “Told you.”

Phil chuckled, letting Melinda’s nipple pop out of his mouth but not before he licked it. “Your husband is very generous, Mel.”

“Whatever you say, Coulson.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you going?” Andrew asked when Melinda got off Phil’s lap and walked toward the door.

Phil grabbed the hand sanitizer that was on the side table next to him and cleaned his hands.

“You two didn’t let me eat dinner so now I’m starving.”

“Can you get me some cheese while you’re downstairs?” Phil said.

“I’m not a delivery service,” Melinda shot back, walking away.

Andrew snorted, smirking when Phil’s eyes turned back to him. He couldn’t help but admire how the agent’s dick was still hard.

“I would say this is awkward but…” Phil stroked his shaft slowly.

Andrew pointed with his head. “May I?”

Phil smirked “Thought you’d never ask.”

“How does Melinda deal with your corny jokes?” Andrew walked over to the sofa slowly, sinking to his knees as he griped Phil’s thighs.

Phil settled back into the sofa, sliding down and offering his groin to Andrew, his legs widening to make space. Andrew ran his hands up his inner thighs and stopped when he reached his balls. He could feel the heat. Phil’s cock was jumping as he held it. Andrew licked his lips.

“You have a thing for big cocks, Doc?”

Andrew laughed as he wrapped his right hand around the shaft. It was warm and smooth. He moaned. “I guess so.”

“Come on, I promise it feels better inside your mouth.”

Phil’s hand rested on Andrew’s head and pushed down gently. Andrew relaxed his neck muscles and went with it, exhaling over the red tip before his tongue touched it gently. He gave it an experimental lick and hummed when the flavor exploded all over his taste buds. It was bitter but salty, with a light aftertaste of the latex from the condom.

“Oh fuck, you’re going to kill me.” Phil laughed and ran his hand down Andrew’s neck.

Andrew refocused on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and slid the hard shaft inside his mouth, trying to imitate the deep throating Phillip had tried earlier. Halfway through Andrew realized just how wide Phil’s cock was and his gag reflex protested. He tried to breathe deeply but he just choked more.

“Easy there,” Phil said, laughing through a moan. He pushed Andrew’s head away gently. “That was very nice for a first time.”

Andrew did not understand why he was embarrassed suddenly but he felt hot all over. His eyes kept darting to the hard cock bobbing in front of him. Phil didn’t make it easier as his hand kept running up and down the shaft, twisting at the head.

“Uh, who said you two could play without me?” Melinda said from the bedroom door.

Phil looked up and smirked. “You took too long, and your husband was bored.”

“I was being nice and getting supplies.”

She handed them each a bottle of water and placed a tray of cheese and crackers on the side table by the sofa.

“You had more wine, didn’t you?” Andrew asked, smirking.

Melinda rolled her eyes as she nibbled on a piece of cheese. “One of you needs to come to bed and fuck me, please.” She hopped on the bed and sprawled on the mattress.

“How about we both fuck you, Mel?” Phil asked, looking at Andrew with a smirk on his face.

“Whatever you gotta do, Coulson!”

Andrew chuckled. “Wine makes her horny.”

“And bold.”

“Less talking, more fucking.” Melinda said, throwing one of the decorative pillows in their directions.

“Andrew, have you ever watched her belly bulge while you fuck her?”

Andrew blinked at Phil. “Can’t say that I have. Maybe I’ve never noticed.”

Phil smirked. “Come one, time to teach you something new.” He patted Andrew’s arm and got up, walked to the bed, and crawled up next to Melinda.

Andrew watched as he pulled and pinched her nipples, caressing her belly and kissing her hair, whispering something that made her giggle and squirm while his large palm covered her belly. He moved back toward the headboard and Melinda followed, resting her hand on his right knee. They both looked at him.

“Anytime you want, Andrew.” Phil said.

Melinda chuckled and that kicked Andrew into action. He walked over to the bed, stroking his shaft to get himself harder. Melinda spread her legs for him, and he groaned. Her folds were shinny and swollen. Andrew bent down and licked up her smooth pussy, until he reached the fuzz Melinda liked to keep at the top. His tongue poked at her clit and his wife sank her nails in his skull, making him hiss.

“Easy, both of you.” Phil said. “She needs to be relaxed if you’d like to see the magic happen, Doc.”

Andrew looked up at Phil. It looked like the man had a permanent smirk on his face, his earlier nerves completely gone. “Show me what you have in mind.”

“Mel, I’m going to lift you up a little. Let me do the work, don’t tense up.”  
“She’s heavier than she looks.” Andrew said.

Melinda snorted. “Good thing I don’t have any confidence issues.”

“Okay, one, two, three.”  
Andrew watched as Phil lifted Melinda up, making her hold a bridge.

“Doc, kneel on the mattress and…” Phil looked up, smirking. “Well, I don’t think I need to tell you the rest.”

Melinda laughed, twisting. Phil shushed her, caressing her belly as he watched Andrew get into position.

“Fuck, Mel, you’re so tiny, how do you take that big cock, huh?” Coulson licked her ear as he supported her torso, pulling her nipples at intervals.

Andrew knelt on the bed and stroked off. He needed to take off the pressure, so he didn’t blow all over his wife’s belly before they got started.

“I can’t wait to see how you tense up and scream when Andrew puts it in. Does it hurt, Mel, or are you used to it?”

Melinda whined and tried to thrash on the bed, but Andrew kept her legs in place while Coulson shushed her. They both laughed when she huffed.

“Relax, babe,” Andrew said, bending down to kiss her right knee.

“ ‘Babe’, that’s an interesting nickname,” Phil said.

“Not for you to use.” Melinda looked up at Phil and Andrew saw her eyes almost roll inside her head because he picked that moment to slide in.

She tensed and fisted the sheets, but Phil shushed her again, massaging her breasts and caressing her chest.

“Shhhh, Mel. I want to see your belly bulge from Andrew’s cock. Can’t see it if you tense up.”

Melinda whined but relaxed, letting Phil hold her up. Andrew’s eyes widened when he realized he could really see his cock move inside his wife, pushing her muscles up. He moaned, swearing. His shaft was long enough that it looked like he was poking her belly button. The flesh of her belly pushed up with each thrust. Andrew moaned.

Phil chuckled. “It’s hot isn’t it? Makes you think you’re hurting her but fuck… look at her face, she loves it.”

Andrew gritted his teeth and groaned. “Fuck...I’m gonna blow...”

Phil clucked his tongue. “Keep it together, Doc. I don’t think your wife is anywhere near satisfied.”

“That’s why you’re here.”  
Andrew looked up and found that Phillip was watching him carefully. The blue of his eyes was almost gone. Andrew locked his hands on Melinda’s hips and pulled her to him, pounding faster. Phil leaned back against the headboard and stroked his cock in time with the thrusts. Andrew’s visions started to go fuzzy around the edges, all he needed was that little extra...He screamed when Melinda tightened around him and blew his load. He doubled over from the pleasure tingling through him, kissing and licking Melinda’s sternum. She mewled. Andrew didn’t recall ever cumming so hard.

“Andrew, I love you, but you weight like a ton and I can’t breathe,” Melinda said, chuckling.

“Sorry.” Andrew groaned and forced himself to roll over to the side. He didn’t think he could move for a few minutes.

“And I wasn’t done.”

Andrew and Phil laughed.

“This is not a joke.” Melinda smacked him on the chest.

Andrew laughed harder. “Phil said he was going to tap in.”

“Well, I’m still here and horny so…”

Andrew heard Phil groan. “Your wife is very needy, Andrew.”  
“Shut up and fuck me.”  
Andrew looked up just as Melinda was climbing into Phillips lap. He squeezed and smacked her ass, his middle finger dipping into her anus and making her gasp and shake. Andrew groaned when he felt his cock making a strong attempt to get hard again.

“Why don’t we make this a team effort?” Andrew said.  
They both turned to look at him and he grinned.

“Do say more, please.” Phil said, smirking.

Melinda rolled her eyes and went back to licking and biting the side of Phil’s neck. He smacked her ass playfully.

“Well, I am out of commission for the next twenty minutes,” Andrew said, waving his right hand in the direction of his groin. “But I bet Phil’s expert mouth could help with that, while Melinda gets hers.”  
His wife turned to smirk at him and then looked back at her field partner. “On your back, Coulson, at the edge of the mattress. Andrew, be a trooper and stand by the bed.”

Andrew laughed as he stood up, watching Melinda all but shove Phillip down and climb on top of him. Andrew reached for another condom and the hand sanitizer and handed them over. He played with Melinda’s nipples as Phil cleaned his hands and rolled on the condom. He shimmied down the mattress until his head was half hanging off the edge and looked up at Andrew.

Andrew watched as Phil’s eyes rolled back and he bit his lip while Melinda lowered herself on his hard cock. She was past teasing and foreplay. Andrew pumped his cock a few more times and guided it toward the warm mouth smiling at him upside down. Phil stuck out his tongue, humming when the tip leaked pre-cum, which spurted all over his face.

“Oh fuck…” Andrew gripped Phil’s arms as his cock slid down the other man’s throat. His mouth was soft but his lips rough, creating the perfect combination of sensations to keep him on edge.

Melinda was bouncing on Phil’s cock. She had planted her hands on his chest and was using that for leverage as she bounced her ass on his groin, the sound of skin slapping on skin harsh in the stillness of the bedroom. Melinda groaned and changed the angle. She laid down on Phil’s chest and only moved her hips up and down. Andrew moaned as he watched his wife’s perfect ass on display for him to enjoy.

Phil sucked harder and Andrew had to divert his attention. He saw stars for a second when Phil traced the vein underneath his shaft and sucked the head of his cock harder. His hands snuck under to play with Andrew’s balls.

They were all making noises; Andrew was panting as he tried to control himself. Melinda was moaning and whining, shifting on Phil as she tried to find the right angle. It was like his cock was a live dildo and she was exploiting it until the last second. Phil was growling; an animalistic type of sound Andrew had never heard before. It was that sounds that broke him. Andrew’s balls tightened and his shaft twitched inside Phil’s mouth. The agent didn’t even startle. Andrew held his gaze as he blew his load, watching Phil’s throat tense as he eagerly sucked it all down.

“Fuck that’ so…” Andrew screamed when Phil sucked a little too hard and backed up. His cock popped out of Phil’s mouth dripping and still twitching from overstimulation.

Andrew collapsed on the sofa before his lungs caught on fire and watched as Melinda sat up. Phil’s hand dug into her hips as she bounced, her pert tits swaying. Phil slapped them and she screamed. She tried to rub her clit, but Phil batted her hand away. His thumb pushed on her clit again and again until Melinda shook like she was electrocuted.

“Oh fuck fuck it’s coming…” She scrambled back and pushed Phil’s hand away, furiously rubbing her clit herself.

Andrew moaned and gripped his softening cock when liquid squirted out of her. It kept coming, making Melinda shake and scream. Phil simply held her shins and moaned along, his cock jumping in front of him. After the third time Melinda whined and collapsed on the mattress, crawling away from Phil who sat up.

“Well, I guess that leaves me,” he said.

Andrew laughed, stroking his cock.

Melinda groaned. “I officially tap out.”

Phil looked at Andrew and raised his right eyebrow. “We did fuck her until she can’t stand.”  
“Why don’t you let Andrew suck your dick again. Let’s see if you’re this smug when he’s done,” Melinda said. She sat up and leaned against the headboard, sipping water from one of the bottles she had brought upstairs.

Phil got off the bed and shoved a piece of cheese in his mouth. He smirked at Andrew. “Will you let me try something else first?  
“Umm…”  
Melinda chuckled. “Oh this will be good.”

Phil rolled his eyes as he leaned toward Andrew, placing his hands on the sofa’s arms. “I really want to fuck your ass, but I know it’s a lot to ask on a first try. The decision is yours.”

Andrew tried to control his breathing. He ran his hand up Phil’s chest and pulled him closer. “Why don’t we try your fingers to begin?”

Phil grinned and leaned in for the kiss. Andrew smiled when he realized he was trying to be gentle, little nips and licks to ease the nerves. Phil moaned when Andrew bit his lower lip and wrapped his hand around Andrew’s cock, pumping a few times.

“Better bring that over here so I can watch!” Melinda said.

Andrew pulled back, licking his lips, and chuckled. “How do you deal with her in the field?”

“She’s really good at saving my ass.”

“You do have a nice ass, Coulson.”

Phil kissed Andrew again. “Why don’t you go lay down? I need to wash my hands and I’ll be right back.”

Andrew walked the short distance to the bed and laid across the mattress horizontally at Melinda’s feet, breathing slowly. Melinda hovered over him and kissed him.

“Thank you for tonight…although you are enjoying yourself a lot,” she said.

Andrew laughed and pulled her down for a kiss.

“Mel, I thought you tapped out,” Phil said, emerging from the bathroom.

He grinned at Andrew as he positioned himself in front of him at the foot of the bed. Andrew noticed he had gotten rid of the condom on his dick but there was one wrapped around his right index and middle fingers.

“We won’t go further than you are comfortable with but trust me it will feel good on matter what.”

Andrew nodded.

“Come here.”

Phil pulled him by the legs until his ass was on the edge of the bed. Andrew wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked lightly, moaning. Phil smiled as he massaged his scrotum, his hand moving down to circle the puckered hole that was his destination, spreading lube around it.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now, Doctor Garner,” Phil said, as he knelt.

Andrew gasped as he felt the pressure, but it was gone quickly, and he relaxed. Phil’s free hand took over stroking his cock and Andrew laid his arms to his side, gripping the sheets lightly. The second time he felt pressure he was ready, but it was more. He felt the muscle of his anus give just a little, the tips if Phil’s two fingers slipping in.

“Oh fuck!” Andrew bucked on the bed.

“Easy, Coulson,” Melinda said.

Andrew could hear the squelching sounds her fingers made as she dipped them in her already dripping pussy. He knew his wife was enjoying this.

“How do you feel, Andrew?” Phil asked, adding more lube to his fingers.

“Strange.”

Phil chuckled. “A good strange or a get your fingers out of my ass strange?”  
“Good.” Andrew panted and raised his head to look at Phil. “I’ve just…oh yeah…I’ve never felt like this before. It feels….”

Phil hummed. “Like the pressure is gonna split you open.”

Andrew nodded, shivering at the coldness of the lube.

“Jerk your cock. I won’t make it longer.”

Andrew groaned as Phil started thrusting in and out gently. He could tell his fingers weren’t even at the knuckles and he wasn’t pushing them further. Andrew gripped his throbbing shaft and ran his thumb over the dripping head. He didn’t even realize it was coming until a rope of cum hit him in the face. He gasped and thrashed when Phil pulled his fingers out. His cock kept shooting off until Andrew squeezed the base from the pain.

“You did good, Doc,” Phil said, slapping his thighs.

He leaned over Andrew’s torso and licked the cum on his face. Andrew moaned and went in for a kiss, humming when he tasted himself on Phil’s lips. He could hear Melinda moaning softly. Her hand reached out and held Andrew’s.

“Fuck, you two are so hot. I could get used to this.”

Phil smirked at Andrew and then looked at Melinda.

“Suck him off, please,” Melinda said, her fingers rubbing her clit in big circles.

“Come on, Doc, you heard your wife.”

Phil pulled Andrew to his feet. Andrew had to hold his arms to steady himself, his last orgasm was still running through his body and making him feel wobbly. He followed Phil as he backed up toward the sofa and sat down. Andrew chased his bobbing cock, it smacked him in the face as he knelt. Melinda laughed.

“I don’t want to sound desperate but…” Phil jerked himself off.

Andrew realized he had only come once before and was probably going crazy. He extended his tongue without even thinking about it this time. His lips wrapped around the red tip and sucked hard. Phil chocked on the deep breath he was taking. Andrew couldn’t help but grin.

“Yeah? You proud of that?” Phil’s hand caressed his cheek and settled on his head. “You look so good grinning around my cock. You need a dick in your mouth every day.”

“Easy there, Phil,” Melinda said. She sounded breathless as she tried to make a joke.

Andrew hummed and pushed his head deeper. He could feel Phil’s cock stretching his throat. Phil’s thighs tensed and Andrew dug his fingernails in them, trying to bring him closer to the edge. He deep throated him for a second and then pulled up gagging, spit flowing from his lips. He looked into Phil’s eyes who moaned.

“Oh fuck… I can’t…”

Andrew tried to move back as Phil started jerking off, but Phil’s left hand gripped his bicep and held him in place. He smirked.

“Open your mouth, Doc. I’m going to come for you.”

Andrew could hear the rustle of the sheets while Melinda sat up to get a better view. Her soft moans were drowned by Phil’s growls. Andrew was so breathless with anticipation he couldn’t even moan. He held his mouth open and stuck his tongue out. The first spurt of cum startled him even though he saw it coming. Andrew moved closer and watched as Phil’s eyes closed and pleasure washed over his face, smoothing all his worry lines. His back hit the sofa as his hips jumped, his lower half almost off the cushion while Phil jerked his shaft until the last drop bubbled out of his tip. Andrew bent down and sucked him clean.

The silence that followed was only broken from their irregular breathing. Andrew had to stand up because his legs were starting to fall asleep. He wobbled over to the bed and sat at the edge of the mattress. Melinda scrawled to him and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind, kissing his neck. They both looked at Phil who was still blissed out on the sofa.

“Coulson, don’t you dare fall asleep,” Melinda said.

Phil’s right eye opened first, and he laughed. He sat up and looked at Andrew. “Thank you.”

Andrew nodded.

“I need to clean up,” Phil said.

“You know where the bathroom is,” Melinda said, lying back down and pulling Andrew with her.

Andrew watched Phil pick up his clothes off the floor and tried to tamp down his disappointment. Of course, the man didn’t plan to sleep in the bed between them.

“I can hear you think,” Melinda said.

Andrew chuckled and rolled over, his head between her thighs. He crawled up and rested his chin on her belly. “How do you feel?”

Melinda hummed. “Like I was fucked until I couldn’t stand anymore.”  
“You’re welcome.” Andrew kissed her inner thighs.

“Whatever, you were the one dying for a blow job.”

Andrew laughed and looked up at his wife. “You should go talk to Phillip before he leaves.”  
Melinda made a face. “Can you stop calling him ‘Phillip’? You just had his dick down your throat.”

Andrew grinned.

“Let’s hope your neighbors don’t wonder why a random man is leaving your respectable house at three in the morning,” Phil said, coming out of the bathroom while he tried to button his shirt sleeves.

Melinda got up and padded to him, taking over. “Aren’t you a spy? Be stealthy.”

Andrew smiled as he watched them look at each other. Phil didn’t let his hands wander or lean in for a kiss. He simply touched his lips to Melinda’s forehead.

“Come on, I’ll walk you out,” Melinda said, taking his hand.

Andrew watched Phil follow her. “What? No goodbye for me?”

“Sorry, Doc,” Phil said, “no forehead kisses for you. I have a reputation to maintain.” He winked.

Andrew collapsed on the mattress, laughing, while his wife walked their friend downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
